The Way to Ash's Heart
by EpicChowder 619
Summary: Serena knows the way to Ash's heart. The gang has encountered a mysterious trainer who Ash seems to know. Who is it and how will they impact on Ash and Serena's relationship? Ash x Serena, Amourshipping. New chapters posted with enough demand. Full summary inside.
1. Do you like me?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this on here, this would be a script in the writer's room**

**Note: I support other shipping's too; Pokeshipping, Advanceshipping, Pearlshipping,** **Negaishipping just to name a few of the main ones.**

* * *

As his friends slept, Ash awoke to the smell of… something. Whatever it was, it was good. He looked over to the other side of the bed and saw that Pikachu was still asleep, curled up like a ball. Ash smiled before slowly getting out of bed, as not to wake him. He picked up his pillow and placed it under the sheets so if Pikachu woke up, he would think he was still asleep. Ash smiled as he watched Pikachu snuggle up against his tail and produce small sparks from his cheeks. As Ash carefully opened the door, the intensity of the smell increased dramatically as it hit his face. It smelt like… baking. He stepped out, closed the door and tiptoed down the hall and down the stairs. It was defiantly something sweet baking, but who would be cooking at night? As he made his way through the lodge, he saw that the light in the kitchen was on. He peered round the corner to see Serena, wearing her usual clothes plus apron, standing by the oven smiling sweetly to herself. Ash, like the forward boy he was, saw no reason to continue watching from the shadows.

"Serena?" he asked, the very sound of his voice making her jump.

"A… Ash!? Wha… wha… what are you doing out of bed?" she said, stuttering and smiling with embarrassment.

"Are… you cooking?"

"Uh…" she slowly sidestepped in front of the oven in an attempt to hide it. "… No?"

"Serena, I can smell it from here" he pointed out bluntly. Lying was never Serena's strongpoint.

"I… I mean yes, I'm… cooking"

"Why?"

"Wh… what? It's not like I'm trying to get you to like me by making you treats if that's what you were thinking" she said rubbing the side of her neck and laughing nervously. As Ash was about to ask for one of whatever she was making, a sudden thought popped into his head.

"Wait, those cookies you made for us… and the macaroons, did you make them while we were asleep too?"

"Kinda…" She was really getting nervous now. She knew she shouldn't be but she couldn't help it.

"Can I have one?" he asked politely. Ash did always love food and Serena's cooking were some of the best he had. Well… there was Brock's co… and Cilan's… In fact, Ash pretty much liked everything he ate.

"Umm… well I…" Serena couldn't think of a thing to say. The mere presence of Ash caused her to become flustered and now he was asking for something that she was making him. As she tried to produce some kind of words, stitched into a sentence, she suddenly became annoyed. "No."

"What?" asked an astounded Ash. No? It wasn't like her to be, like this.

"No, these are for tomorrow, now, you get to bed" she exclaimed in forceful tone. She had not only made these muffins for everyone, not just Ash and if he was going to eat them, he will eat them with everyone else.

"But… I'm hungry!" It was true. When Ash got up, the smell of her cooking caused his stomach to rumble.

"Ash Ketchum, you get to bed, right now" she ordered, pointing up to his room.

"You sound like my mom"

"Yeah well… These are for all of us, not just you and we'll eat them at the same time. I'm sure you can wait until morning."

"Are you sure I can't have one?" he asked, looking pleadingly into her eyes. Her response consisted of crossing her arms and giving him a stern stare. "Okay then, I just have another reason to get up tomorrow!" he exclaimed before running upstairs. As he disappeared from her sight, Serene unfolded her arms and let out a huge exhale.

"Gosh, sometimes traveling with Ash is exhausting" she mumbled to herself. As she glanced back towards to doorway, she placed her hands on the counter and hoisted herself up on it. As she sat and watched the muffins in the oven, she couldn't help but feel bad. She knew that whole 'tough act' was just playing around but she remembered how much Ash loved food and she felt bad because she made him wait. Though it was fun to have control over him, she just wanted to see him happy.

* * *

As the clock ticked from late night to early morning, Ash woke up with a shock as he felt something pushing him. As he tried to recollect his surroundings, he heard a voice calling his name softly.

"Ash… Ash(!)" Serena whispered while nudging him on the shoulder.

"Ugh…" he groaned as he turned over to see Serena smiling apologetically at him. "What is it Serena?"

"I um… I'm sorry. Here" she said, handing him a muffin. Ash soon sprung up as if he was never tired and took the muffin from Serena.

"What's this for?" he asked. The last time he had talked to her, she wouldn't let him near her food.

"To say sorry, I know how you are about food and… I just didn't feel right. Just think of this as a sneak preview" she said smiling as she saw his face light up with excitement at the mere thought of the food in his hands. Ash took no time in digging into the muffin, but also taking care that he ate every single bit. As he was eating, Serena took a spot next to him on the bed and simply watched him eat. If it was anyone else, she might have been disgusted, Ash was eating as if he hadn't eaten in days, but because it was Ash, something about him enjoying her food that she made for him just made her happy. Ash managed to finish it in under a minute and let out a loud burp, which startled Serena for a moment.

"Sorry" he apologised. He knew girls didn't like burping. It was too… boyish.

"Hey, if it means you liked it, you don't need to apologise." Serena knew Ash wasn't perfect but, somehow, in her eyes, that made him perfect.

"Do I have to apologise then?" Serena moved back slightly in shock.

"What? You… didn't like it?" How could he not like it? He ate it. She knew Ash could eat anything but this was ridiculous.

"No… I loved it!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around her. She was caught off-guard again and started to blush. "I can't wait for the rest tomorrow" he said in excitement while letting her go. As he did, he could see her blushing but chose not to say anything.

"Hey, promise me something" she said, taking his hands in hers.

"What's that?" he asked with intrigue.

"Promise me you'll leave some for Clemont and Bonnie" Ash was about to say yes when he noticed something off with what she said.

"And… what about you?" noting that she hadn't included herself.

"I made them for you, I'll be alright" She wanted not only Ash but also Clemont and Bonnie to enjoy the muffins she made. She didn't mind if she had none..

"Hey, that's silly. You went to that effort to make everyone happy the least you could do is join in and have one. You made them so it's only fair"

"Are… you sure?"

"Serena, I won't eat a single one until you do" he promised. Serena felt warm inside. He cared so much for her and yet he only met her recently after… forgetting her.

"Thanks…" she said softly and met with a friendly smile by Ash. The two then sat on the side of the bed for a few minutes. Serena was in deep though which didn't do unnoticed by Ash. After checking on Pikachu, who was still asleep and checking the time, Ash poked her arm.

"Serena, are you alright?" Serena smiled again as he eyes looked down at the floor.

"Ash, you still remember that day in the woods, right?" she said, turning to him. Though she still looked happy, Ash could tell she was serious.

"Of course I do, thanks to you"

"Yes well, I never truly thanked you properly for helping me"

"You already did, remember?"

"Yeah well, Bonnie and Clemont were there. I wanted to thank you…" She stopped to take his hands again. "… Personally." Ash, thinking nothing of this responded as normal

"Well, go on the…" he began before Serena cut him off and leaned closer.

"… and give you something" Serena finished. Ash gulped and wanted to do… something. While he had travelled with many girls before, Serena, on his bed, holding his hands, looking into his eyes made him feel… something new.

"Okay…" he said slowly, trailing off somewhat as Serene leaned closer to him. Ash wanted to back off in time with her leaning in but she held his hands tighter and pulled them towards her. Serena closed her eyes and, instinctively, Ash did the same, though he didn't know why. While his eyes were closed, he suddenly felt something soft hit his lips. Ash, of course, knew this was Serena's lips and that she was kissing him but… why? People kiss when they love each other. She didn't… love him, did she? As he started to enjoy the experience, her soft lips broke away from his, causing him to open his eyes to see her slowly pulling away from him.

"Thank you Ash. I've waited to do that for so long" she said with bliss. "Are you okay?" she asked as she saw his shocked face.

"You kissed me?" Ash was still shocked at the experience. Serena responded by smiling and nodding her head. "Does… does that mean you like me?"

"Of course I like you" she exclaimed. Ash was initially more shocked but he had been fooled by this before. Her answer just seemed too… blunt.

"Can I… rephrase the question?" she again responded by smiling and nodding her head. "Do you… love me?" Serena held back her overwhelming emotions at glanced at the clock.

"I think it's late. We need to get an early start if we want to make it to the next gym" she said, getting off the bed. She really wanted to answer his question desperately, but found it more 'fun' if she left it hanging over him.

"But… wha… the ki… my questi…" Ash stuttered as Serena walked towards the door.

"Ash, let's just say… you have another reason to get up tomorrow" she said with a smile and a wink before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. As she did, she immediately fell up against it in ecstasy. She had finally gotten Ash to potentially see her than more than a friend and that very thought excited her. In his room, Ash was sat, staring at the door. He didn't know what to hope for but he wanted something to happen. Did she love him? Was she just messing about? He even gave himself a quick pinch in case this was a dream. It wasn't. He had so many questions and Serena wanted to drag them out until tomorrow. How will he tell Clemont and Bonnie? Can he tell Clemont and Bonnie? He was buzzing with so many questions. He let himself fall back and laid flat on the bed, starting at the ceiling, wondering where this was going.

* * *

**How was that then? After watching some new episodes of the XY series, I realised how much I love this couple. Serena and Ash just seem to fit, ya know. Please, if you enjoy this shipping and have enjoyed this, please leave a review. This is meant as a one-shot but if you want more, review and I might add more chapters ;) For now, good night to you all.**


	2. Who's that Pokemon?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. **

**Summary; After the previous night, where Serena expressed her feelings for Ash, Ash is still burning with questions. It doesn't help matters that Serena is apparently pretending the whole thing never happened. What is Ash going to do?**

**Note: Got a few more ideas i can do with this so there will be more chapters coming soon.**

* * *

_While his eyes were closed, he suddenly felt something soft hit his lips. Ash, of course, knew this was Serena's lips and that she was kissing him but… why? People kiss when they love each other. She didn't… love him, did she?_

"_Thank you Ash. I've waited to do that for so long" she said with bliss._

"_You kissed me?" Ash was still shocked at the experience. Serena responded by smiling and nodding her head. "Does… does that mean you like me?"_

"_Ash, let's just say… you have another reason to get up tomorrow" she said with a smile and a wink before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. Ash was buzzing with so many questions. He let himself fall back and laid flat on the bed, starting at the ceiling, wondering where this was going._

* * *

THE FOLLOWING MORNING

* * *

As the Fletchling tweeted happily in the trees outside, the light from the sun shone through onto Ash's face. The intensity of the sun's rays weren't enough to wake him. He hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night as he had a lot on his mind. As he slept, he didn't hear his door open slowly, with a creek, and someone enter the room. The figure, slowly walked over to the bed and climbed on top of it, leaning over Ash. Soon, they placed their hands on him and began to shake him furiously.

"Ash! Ash wake up!" yelled a girl's voice. "Ash Ketchum, you get out of bed right now!" Ash opened his eyes immediately upon hearing those words. Those words, similar to those he had heard the previous night. He turned over quickly and then… relief.

"Bonnie?" he asked, seeing the girl with an annoyed look on her face.

"Um, yes Bonnie" she replied sarcastically. "Pikachu's waiting for you downstairs and he won't eat until your awake."

"Oh, okay" Ash replied, his tiredness catching up with him.

"And… Dedenne is following by example so get in in gear, mister!" she said jumping off the bed and pulling the sheets off him. Ash wasn't prepared for this and lost his balance, falling out the bed. As Bonnie began to walk over to him, worried, Ash pulled himself onto the bed.

"Okay, okay I'll be down in a minute" Bonnie smiled before putting on her serious face.

"Good" she replied bluntly before marching out of the room. Fort the moment, Ash forgot all about last night. He smiled lightly on just how energetic Bonnie was for a young girl. She loved everything and yet, could be stubborn.

* * *

Downstairs in the kitchen, Serena and Clemont were sat at a table, tucking into the breakfast Clemont had made them. Though he liked to invent, he also found a way to put invention into cooking allowing him to enjoy it. As the two sat and ate, a question arose in Clemont's head.

"So Serena, how did you sleep last night?" he asked with curiosity.

"You know Clemont, I haven't slept like that for a while. I just woke up feeling refreshed, like a huge weight was lifted from me" she said sweetly, her head tilting upwards to where Ash's room was.

"Yeah? Good for you, Bonnie kept me up most of the night with Dedenne." Serena squinted and saw bags under Clemont's eyes.

"How?"

"Well, Bonnie has a lot of energy, she's like a locomotive, once she starts going… and Dedenne sleeps whenever it wants so… I'll be better once we hit the road"

"If you want, she can sleep with me again tonight"

"Thanks Serena but, I'll let her make the choice. I might not get sleep but she's still my little sister" he said, hoping Bonnie would choose to sleep with Serena tonight.

* * *

As Ash finally got dressed, he picked up his cap and went outside. As he put his cap on, he saw Bonnie, leaning up against the wall next to him.

"You waited outside for me?"

"Uh huh" she said nodding before running downstairs. "I got him up!" yelled Bonnie as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Ash soon followed, rubbing his eyes, still trying to wake up. As he came into view from the kitchen, Serena stood up and began to smile.

"Hiya, it's about time you came down for breakfast" she said sweetly before getting Ash's breakfast. Ash soon woke up as he was unsure how he was supposed to act now… that happened.

"Yeah, sure…" he said, unable to say anything else and unable to take his gaze off of her.

"Man, what did she do to you?" asked Clemont, noting Ash's unusually drowsy and unfocused attitude this morning.

"How had he found out?" thought Ash who became panicked. Ash couldn't think of a response. Everything had just been piled on top of him at once and now, he couldn't get out of this. "Wh… wha… what!?" Ash stuttered.

"Bonnie, she must have done something pretty bad to make you like this" he said smiling, trying to cheer him up

"Hey, I didn't do nothing!" argued Bonnie.

"Bonnie, that would imply you did something" Clemont explained.

"Um… I might have… knocked him outta bed" she said, looking apologetically at both Ash and Clemont.

"Bonnie…" began Clemont in a serious tone.

"I'm sorry Ash" she said, looking at the floor as she apologised.

"Yeah, no, it's okay…" mumbled Ash as he sat down.

"Are you okay, Ash?" asked Clemont with concern.

"I… I d…" before Ash could even start a sentence, he heard a familiar cry come from across the hall.

"Pikachu!" called out Pikachu, upon seeing Ash in the kitchen. The sound of Pikachu seemed to snap Ash out of his trance like state.

"Pikachu" he exclaimed as Pikachu leaped onto his arm and up to his shoulder. "How'd you sleep, buddy?"

"Pika Pikachu!" his buddy squealed, causing Ash to burst out laughing while tussling Pikachu's fur. As the two played with each other, Serena looked on smiling. Pikachu seemed to snap him out of his trance like state and it made her happy to see him happy.

"Here you go, enjoy" she said, sliding over his breakfast on the table. Ash looked at her and she was smiling sweetly at him, hands behind her back as always. Admittedly she looked… cute like that but why was she being so nice to him? It was if she didn't remember what happened.

* * *

The gang had soon set off to continue their journey. They travelled in a group, with no one leading the way. They continued from the lodge down a dirt path, leading to the next city where Ash would challenge the next gym. After a few minutes of walking, Pikachu, excited or irritated, leaped from Ash and ran ahead, motioning for the gang to hurry up. Bonnie quickly agreed by running off after him.

"Bonnie!" exclaimed Clemont who began to run after her, full knowing that he wouldn't be able to catch her. As the three got further away from them, Serena turned to Ash and giggled before carrying on after them, at her own pace. Ash had enough of her been so nice to him. Without turning, he walked closer to Serena, in an attempt to talk to her. Serena was just a bit uncomfortable and made up the difference between them. Ash soon closed in again.

"What's going on?" he whispered to her without turning his head.

"What do you mean what's going on?" she whispered to him without turning her head.

"Last night. Was… that a thing or what?" Serena's jaw dropped in shock.

"Of course that was a thing(!)" she whispered angrily at him, briefly looking around her. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because, your acting like it never happened." Serena was still in shock. She wasn't acting as if it didn't happen, she wouldn't do that. That would be the one thing she would never forget.

"What!? I would never pretend it didn't happen. What's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing. I just thought you'd be… kissing me a lot more… or stuff…" he said, unable to look at her while he said it.

"Um… excuse me?" she said in an annoyed tone. "You know love isn't just about kissing, Ash"

"Sorry… I just… wanted to know why you were so nice this morning." Now Serena was confused and she thought he was too.

"Did you just hear what you said?" Ash seemed confused for a second before going over his sentence again.

"I wan… sorry, I didn't mean nice… no, I meant nice but that's not what I meant." Serena sighed in exhaustion .

"Ash… want do you want from me?"

"I… I just want to know that last night wasn't… a one off"

"So… you liked it then?" she said making him blush. He did seem to like it but he didn't know what to do, how to do it, when to do it…

"I… I don't know… I just want to know that I'm not just left… hanging." He must have liked it. As Serena saw the worry on his face, she took his hands yet again, an action that seemed to calm him.

"Ash, it doesn't have to be a one off. It's all your decision." As much as Ash didn't want to keep her waiting, he just couldn't make a decision right now.

"Give me a chance to think about it, alright?" Serena smiled. She understood this was a lot for him to take in but, now he knew, she could wait.

"Sure thing"

"Wow, who's that Pokémon!?" Bonnie called out, seeing a silhouetted Pokémon, standing in the sunlight. Hearing her Ash and Serena ran as fast as they could to catch up with them. When they did, they saw the Pokémon, standing on a hilltop, looking towards the sun. As Ash moved closer, he could make out the shape of the Pokémon in question.

"It… It's a Gabite, I'm sure of it" announced Ash to the rest of the group.

"What's a Gabite?" asked Bonnie. Serena, in curiosity, pulled out her Pokédex and scanned the creature.

"Gabite: the Cave Pokémon and the evolved form of Gible. While digging to expand its nest, Gabite hoards any gems or treasures it comes across" announced the Pokédex's electronic voice.

"Gabite, huh… I wonder what it's doing out here" pondered Serena.

"It looked like it was looking for something… in the sky" replied Clemont. While they were talking, Ash was getting closer to the Gabite. He remembered his last encounter with its evolved form and how it nearly killed him and Pikachu. Though that Garchomp was in pain, by Team Rockets hand, a Gible, Gabite or Garchomp was still not to be messed with. As he continued and had reached the foot of the hill, he went to step forward but stopped when he heard someone's voice call out.

"Where is it!?" asked a voice. Ash looked around but couldn't see anyone else but he heard footsteps. He looked to Serena Bonnie and Clemont, who shrugged their shoulders as they couldn't see anyone. Ash lay down until he was sure it was safe. "Where is it? Gabite, did you see it?" the person asked the Gabite, who responded with a low growl. Bonnie, like the brass, inexperienced and impatient girl she was, ran forward.

"Yo mister, what you up to!" yelled Bonnie to the stranger before Serena and Clemont ran over and covered her mouth in panic. The stranger turned around, still not completely visible, and took a few steps forward.

"Who you calling 'mister', kid?" the person called out.

"Wait… I know that voice" thought Ash before getting up and running up the hill, causing the stranger to jump back in shock.

* * *

**So the gang encounters a stranger, on the hunt for something, but who is it? As always, review. If you want to see a new chapter, it's up to you to tell me so. So if you want to see more chapters, please review, follow and favourite.**


	3. Battle Begin!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, though I'm sure something like this bound to happen soon.**

**Wow, you lot really love this and so, after much demand, here is the third chapter. I know some of you have been guessing who this stranger is and I can now tell you... to read this chapter and you'll find out. As always, keep reviewing and following and... enjoy.**

* * *

"_Wow, who's that Pokémon!?" Bonnie called out, seeing a silhouetted Pokémon, standing in the sunlight. _

"_It… It's a Gabite, I'm sure of it" announced Ash to the rest of the group._

"_What's a Gabite?" asked Bonnie. __While they were talking, Ash was getting closer to the Gabite. As he continued and had reached the foot of the hill, he went to step forward but stopped when he heard someone's voice call out._

"_Where is it!?" Ash looked around but couldn't see anyone else but he heard footsteps. Ash lay down until he was sure it was safe. "Where is it? Gabite, did you see it?" the person asked the Gabite, who responded with a low growl._

"_Yo mister, what you up to!" yelled Bonnie to the stranger before Serena and Clemont ran over and covered her mouth in panic. The stranger turned around and took a few steps forward._

"_Who you calling 'mister', kid?" the person called out._

"_Wait… I know that voice" thought Ash before getting up and running up the hill._

* * *

As Ash reached the top of the hill, the stranger jumped back in shock, losing their footing and falling down the hill. Ash in slight panic, reached for one of his Pokéballs.

"Froakie, u…" before he could release Froakie, the Gabite moved its arm in front of him to stop him. The Gabite had a look of confidence on its face before it leaped into the air and punched its way into the ground.

"Wow, it used Dig" exclaimed Clemont in amazement.

"Super cool!" exclaimed Bonnie

As Ash walked over to look in the hole Gabite had left, it soon shot up out of the ground, further down the hill, holding it's trainer in its arms. The gang looked on in awe as the Pokémon shot up in front of the sun and landed effortlessly back on the ground. As the trainer was set down on the ground by Gabite, Ash couldn't do anything but smile. The trainer stood up and brushed themselves off before approaching Ash. From Serena, Bonnie and Clemont's position, it looked as though they were talking, though they couldn't be sure. Before they could react, however, the trainer seemed to push Ash over, sending him down the other side of the hill.

"Ash!" cried the group as they saw him fall.

"Pikachu!" called Pikachu as it sprinted towards Ash. Without any direction, it decided to use quick attack on the Gabite. As soon as Pikachu passed Ash, it leaped into the air, directly at Gabite. However, as Pikachu flew closer, he was able to make out its trainer, the confusion upon doing so messed up its attack, allowing Gabite to grab it out of mid-air.

"Nice to see you again" the trainer said as Pikachu hung from Gabite's claw. Serena, Bonnie and Clemont ran over to Ash, who was writhing around on the ground.

"Ash, Ash are you okay!? Ash!" yelled Serena trying to help him off the floor.

"Bunnelby, take out that Gabite!" yelled Clemont as he threw his Pokéball, releasing Bunnelby who got it's ears ready to fight. The trainer, stepped forward again.

"Oh, there's no need for that" she said in a pleasantly calm tone. As Serena managed to roll Ash on his side, she suddenly became confused. He wasn't writhing in pain, he was holding in his laughter. As the gang looked between Ash and the trainer, burning with questions, the trainer stood out of the light with her Gabite.

"I was just returning the favour" stated Iris with a cheeky smile on her face.

* * *

"Guys, let me introduce Iris. We used to travel together" he announced to the group, dusting himself off. Iris walked up to the gang while her Gabite looked on.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry about the scare back there" Iris said to Clemont, extending her hand to shake.

"Oh, it's no problem really, Clemont" he replied, shaking her hand. Iris then moved over to Bonnie who was staring at her with a smile on her face.

"Hi there, what's your name?" Iris said to Bonnie, kneeling down to her level and extending her hand to shake.

"Iris is a keeper..." Bonnie mumbled before dropping on her knee and extending _her _hand. "Would you please take care of my brother?" she asked with passion.

"Um… I…" stuttered Iris, unsure on how to respond to that

"Bonnie!?" yelled Clemont in shock before he deployed his Aipom arm and picked her up with it.

"Please! He's really sweet!" yelled Bonnie as Clemont dragged her away. Iris laughed, slightly embarrassed, before turning to Ash

"Don't ask" he said, slightly embarrassed himself.

"Hi, I'm Serena, As…" she started before Iris cut her off.

"Oh, I see it didn't take you long to replace me" she said sarcastically to Ash, before turning back to Serena. "I'm just messing. Any friend of Ash is a friend of mine" she said smiling and extending her hand to shake.

"Yeah…" said an unsure Serena as she lightly shook her hand. Did she just insult her? No… it was just a joke. Just a joke…

"Nice to meet you all" Iris said as Clemont came back, still holding Bonnie with his Aipom arm.

"Iris, you never said what you were doing here" stated Ash.

"Huh? Oh right, sorry. I'm tracking Rayquaza" she said, as if it was common knowledge.

"Rayquaza?" asked the group in shock.

"I've heard of Rayquaza, it's a legendary Pokémon that lives in the atmosphere. Rumour has it that it can stop fights between two more legendary Pokémon, Groudon; the Continent Pokémon and Kyogre; the Sea Basin Pokémon" remarked Clemont.

"That's right" Iris said, impressed with Clemont's knowledge.

"Weren't you were going to train with Clair in Blackthorn City?" Ash asked her.

"I did but… I lost a battle with her" she said, tilting her head down slightly, breaking eye contact with him.

"You didn't give up though, right?" asked a concerned Ash.

"Of course I didn't, I made some serious steps to becoming a Dragon Master, as you can see from Gabite. I'm following Rayquaza and training along the way. When I catch up to it, I'll finally know if I'm strong enough." Iris said with absolute confidence.

"Strong enough for what?" asked Serena, feeling she needed to speak as she realised she was coming off as shy.

"To run my own Gym. It's kind of a big deal" Iris scoffed.

"Clemont runs a gym too; you're made for each other!" Bonnie blurted out loudly causing Clemont to panic once more.

"You… run a gym?" Iris asked, startled that Clemont actually ran a gym. He didn't look… the part.

"Well, I don't want to brag…" Clemont stuttered embarrassed from both his sister and Iris' new found knowledge of his 'responsibility'. Iris soon shook off her shock and addressed him, once again confident.

"You'll have to remind me to battle you one day. Any chance to test our skills, right? And… speaking of battle…" she then turned to Ash, with a determined look on her face. "… You ready Ash?" Iris asked him, causing him genuine surprise.

"Ready? For what?" he asked, his surprise evident to everyone.

"Our Battle?" Iris sounded unsure of herself. She thought the first thing Ash would want to do is battle.

"Battle?" Somehow, it just didn't register for Ash. Maybe he wasn't thinking strait, maybe he was thinking too much. There certainly was just cause for him to be thinking too much.

"Are you okay? Cause the first thing I thought you'd want is a battle."

"Yeah…" Ash's gaze soon drifted over to Serena, who was smiled as she saw him look at her. "… I mean yeah, of course I do. I want to see how much stronger you've gotten!" Ash now sounded like his usual self; headstrong and full of confidence.

"Now that's more like it!" responded Iris in kind. At the back of the group was Serena, deep in thought.

"What was that look? He looked like he was somewhere else and then… he just looked at me and he was fine. What was that? Was… was he… seeking approval? No I…" Serena was soon dragged from her thoughts.

"Serena!" Iris called out. "Do you want to judge our battle for us?"

"I… I mean me… Yo… I don't know, I'd…" she stuttered

"Come on Serena. It'll be fun" Ash said in excitement before he and Pikachu ran to the other end of the field.

"Oh… I… Okay I suppose" she said, unsure on how to handle the situation. One minute, Ash is concerned for her and their relationship, next minute, a girl shows up out of now where and it was if he was completely ignoring her, or, at least, their relationship. Iris and Ash were deep in conversation as Serena slowly made her way between the two.

"So, three Pokémon each?" asked Iris, readying her Pokéballs.

"Sounds good to me!" Ash said, still full of confidence. As Iris seemed to settle on one of her Pokéballs, she looked up to Ash.

"Ash, I'll let you go first"

"Cool… So, how about it, buddy?" asked Ash to Pikachu, who was perched on his shoulder.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed in approval before jumping down in front of Ash.

"Yeah, Pikachu and I want to see how strong you've gotten"

"Hmph, Pikachu… Still such a kid…" Iris muttered under her breath. "Gabite, you're in." Gabite gave a low growl before slowly approaching Pikachu to begin the battle.

"This could be a tough fight" stated Clemont.

"Huh, what'da mean? Pikachu is the strongest Pokémon ever!" yelled Bonnie in excitement.

"What I mean Bonnie is that Gabite is part Ground type meaning Pikachu's electric attacks will do nothing against it."

"What!?" yelled Bonnie, now suddenly concerned for Pikachu and Ash.

"But if I know Ash, he won't let a type advantage get the best of him" thought Clemont. As the two opponents stared each other down, Iris and Ash looked over to Serena, as confused as she was distracted. She was too busy thinking about Ash.

"Serena? Serena!?" called out Iris, which snapped Serena back into reality.

"You okay?" asked Ash, slightly worried. Not as worried as she would have liked.

"Y… Yeah, sure… I'm fine" she stuttered, slightly embarrassed.

"So… you gonna start us off?" asked Iris.

"St… Oh, sorry… I'm just out of it today" she said, trying to recover and giving a faux smile. "Battle begin!" she exclaimed throwing her hand in the air, signalling for the battle to begin. As the two trainers stared each other down, Ash was the first to react.

"Pikachu, start off with Quick attack!" commanded Ash and Pikachu instantly rushed towards Gabite. Iris simply gave a sly smile in response to Ash's choice of move.

"Gabite, you know what to do." Without needing a command, Gabite suddenly leaped into the air. As the gang looked on astounded at the height Gabite could reach, Ash told Pikachu to continue its attack, which he did by leaping after the Gabite. When Gabite saw Pikachu closing in, it glanced at Iris, who gave it a subtle nod. Gabite nodded back and began to fall towards Pikachu. As it did, it extended its claws as if to attack. As Pikachu was about to collide with Gabite, Gabite suddenly flew past it.

"Wow, it missed!" yelled an astounded Bonnie.

"Yes… but I think that was on purpose…" commented Clemont. He didn't need long to be proved right as Gabite punched its way into the ground and soon, disappeared from sight. " I was right. It distracted Pikachu so it could use dig. Clever…" said Clemont, adjusting his glasses.

"Don't worry Pikachu!" called out Ash as Pikachu landed back on the ground.

"Pika… " mumbled Pikachu as he started to scan the ground to find some sign of Gabite.

"Nice tactic, but Pikachu and I will find a way to beat it. Your Gabite has to come up some time and we'll be ready!" yelled Ash with confidence while Pikachu gave a small nod of his head in agreement.

"Ash, still a kid as ever… My Gabite's natural instinct is to dig. If you're waiting for it to reveal itself, you can wait all you want" Iris scoffed, trying to act calm and collected but she knew Ash, and she knew she could lose this battle. Soon Gabite's fin appeared from the ground for a few seconds before it sank back down. Pikachu only managed a glimpse of it before it had disappeared.

As Bonnie and Clemont looked on intrigued on how Ash was going to handle this, and while Ash was preparing a strategy on the fly for dealing with Iris Gabite, Serena didn't seem interested in the slightest. She knew Ash was battling but somehow it didn't register. She was too concerned with her and Ash to worry about the outcome of this friendly Pokémon battle. She was worried about many things but the one thing she focused on was Ash's relationship with Iris. Where they _just _friends? If they did have a relationship at some point, Iris would defiantly be the one in charge. Could that be Ash was nervous about her and if she was serious or not? She knew these questions she was asking herself were stupid. But what if Ash wanted to think about their relationship because he saw what looked like Iris' Gabite and thought he would meet her again?

* * *

As Serena 'watched' the battle with a blank face, none of them were aware of another group of people passing through the forest beside them. It wasn't long before one of them spotted the group and the battle.

"Hey, what the…" asked a startled Meowth as he heard loud talking in the distance. He grabbed the attention of Jessie and James and all three poked their heads out from a small bush on the edge of the forest.

"It's the twerps" stated Jessie in frustration.

"Yes but who's that?" asked James at the fairly recognisable girl at the other end of the field.

"It's the twerpette from the Unova region" said Meowth, identifying her.

"What's she doing here?" rhetorically asked James.

"I don't know but it's probably re-join Team Twerp"

"What's that?" asked Jessie pointing out a fin that appeared to be circling Pikachu, constantly appearing and disappearing under the ground.

"Hmm… let's see" remarked James, pulling out a small device and holding it towards the direction of the fin before popping back to the other side of the bush. Meowth and Jessie soon joined him. He pressed a button on the device and it soon created a virtual screen above it. On the screen was the Pokédex entry and statistics of the Pokémon Gabite.

"A Gabite, huh?" James remarked.

"I give the twerpette this; she knows how to catch strong dragon type Pokémon" said Meowth, slight excited that a chance to steal some strong dragon type Pokémon had arisen.

"Yes and it's exactly those dragon type Pokémon that will finally show the boss that we're worthy of a promotion" said Jessie as she poked her head once again through the small bush. Meowth and James soon followed.

"And don't forget Pikachu" added James.

"Why not all the twerp's Pokémon!?"added Meowth.

"Wobbuffet!" yelled Wobbuffet who appeared behind the group saluting before Team Rocket quickly covered its mouth and tackled it to the floor before Ash or his friends could see them.

* * *

Back at the Pokémon battle, Clemont swore he heard a rustling in the bushes not too far away but simply shrugged it off and returned his focus to the battle. Ash and Pikachu had been struggling to even attack Iris' Gabite as it preferred to be hidden underneath the ground. Weird thing was, Iris' Gabite hadn't attacked either. There were a few times when it drew close but then it would retreat back underground. With it underground, there was no way Ash could attack with Pikachu's Electro ball or Thunderbolt, which severely cut his options. Iris wasn't kidding when she said he could wait all he wanted. Gabite drew close to Pikachu another time and retreated yet again before Pikachu could act with Quick attack or Iron tail. As Ash watched Gabite's movements, he came up with a plan.

"Pikachu, use Electro ball!" Ash called out as he saw Gabite's fin approaching closer to Pikachu again.

"Pikachu!" replied Pikachu in agreement.

"Electro Ball!?" exclaimed Bonnie

"But… it's ineffective!" called out Clemont. Pikachu jumped in the air slightly and as Gabite's fin passed underneath him, he spun and launched an Electro ball from his tail which impacted upon Gabite, creating a cloud of dust and propelling Pikachu further in the air. Serena finally snapped out of her trance like state to witness Pikachu flying high into the air.

"Nice try Ash, but Clemont's right. Gabite, now!" called out Iris. Gabite responded instantly and rocketed out of the ground as fast as a jet and hurtled towards Pikachu, it's claw extended, ready to end the battle for Pikachu.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Congratulations to reviewers; DisneyAnimefan94, Forg and… Guest for correctly guessing that the mysterious stranger was in fact Iris. And there wasn't even a contest. I suppose I should give you something. I know, a sense of self-satisfaction. There you go. You can find your self-satisfaction in the medicine part of your bag. I'll also throw in my Respect. You can find my Respect in the Key items section of your bag. Thanks for playing...**

* * *

**Sorry… You know I had to end it on a cliff-hange****r and before I get any Iris haters let me just explain, not like I need to.**

**I included Iris because, 1****st****: it makes sense. You know that in the Anime, Iris is gonna come back. They did it with Misty, May and Dawn and 2****nd****: Well… I can't actually divulge that yet so… I'll come back to it. Plus, her aim to battle Rayquaza and having a Gabite were from her latest episode "SS 28; ****Iris vs****Ibuki****! The Road to Become a Dragon Master!" (English Title Pending). She did catch Gible in the episode but I think she'd be training it to have another Pokémon capable of taking on Rayquaza.**

* * *

**There… Done… So… In conclusion, I hope you liked this latest chapter and are still hungry for more. If you feel like there was less focus on Serena and Ash's relationship here it's because I wanted to focus on Ash and Iris's relationship and have Serena pushed out of the way. Not because I hate her! Just part of the plot, sorry Serena…**


End file.
